Darth Mall
Darth Mall is the geeky, lightsaber-wielding manager of Stereo Shack. He is a huge fan of Star Wars. He is voiced by Darren Frost. Biography Darth was first introduced in "Breaking Up with the Boss' Son." There, he was revealed to be the manager of Stereo Shack and was bullied by Blade and Christo. After Jonesy broke an expensive speaker, he began working for Darth, and Darth revealed that Jonesy bullied him in middle school (once pantsing him in front of the entire school and then giving him an atomic wedgie where his underwear was pulled up above his shoulders). With Jonesy in his command, he engaged Jonesy in a lightsaber duel, won the battle, and then proceeded to wedgie Jonesy. At first, Jonesy was glad that nobody saw; unfortunately for him, Darth had captured the entire thing on the Stereo Shack security camera. He then used the tape to blackmail Jonesy into working hard and to (eventually) set Darth up on a date with Nikki. Nikki originally turned him down at the start of the date, but when she heard about the video, she got Darth to broadcast it on the mall jumboscreen to humiliate Jonesy and then bought the video off of Darth. After that, Darth appeared intermittently throughout the first season. He lined up as one of the people applying to "fake date" Jen in "The Fake Date." Later, Jen and Caitlin fought over him as a date in "Stupid Over Cupid" until they realized that not having a date on Valentine's Day would be better than dating Darth. In "The (Almost) Graduate" he auditioned to be a Greeter God and was naturally refused. He also appeared while working in Stereo Shack in "Cecil B. Delusioned," where he sold Jonesy a spy camera and along the way implied that he used spy cameras himself. In "Enter the Dragon," he was one of the people waiting in line to see Dragon Thunder when it opened, and in "One Quiet Day" he was a victim of a midterm injury (he and Julie collided while carrying large stacks of books through the food court). In "It's Always Courtney, Courtney, Courtney!" he tried to get into Club X-S and was naturally barred entrance. After this, he appeared in the hour-long Season 1 finale, "6teen: Dude of the Living Dead." Here, he survived long enough to become one of the last eight survivors and went out as a heroic sacrifice. He was introduced to the episode while guarding the food court against the zombie menace using his lightsaber. Naturally, he wasn't taken seriously, given that he was using a toy, but he met up with the gang at this point and soon they joined Ron. He then allowed the group to use Stereo Shack as a home base while they planned their next move. When zombies broke into the Stereo Shack, he used his lightsaber skills to good effect, and actually managed to use his lightsaber to kill several zombies. He was only downed when Caitlin dropped Talon's arm on his head. (Talon had become a zombie and lost his arm; as Caitlin was dating Talon, she had taken to carrying around his arm for comfort and a reminder of the one she loved.) His first appearance in Season 2 was in "Unhappy Anniversary," where he sold Jonesy an expensive handheld video game system. After that, he appeared alongside Julie in "Pillow Talk" in a sequence where they made fun of Nikki and Jude in a way that suggested he and Julie were dating. This was further alluded to in "Midnight Madness," where Julie was Darth's date on New Year's Day. However, they didn't really start dating until "Welcome to the Darth Side." There, Darth noted that Julie liked him, but he wasn't dating her, and after Nikki got fired from the Khaki Barn and applied for a job at Stereo Shack, he turned his attentions to Nikki. Nikki did not reciprocate, so she enlisted Caitlin to help her turn Darth into a more attractive guy and get him a girlfriend, specifically Julie. Darth was unsure of this, but was convinced to go through with it, and he and Julie ended up kissing on a couch at Grind Me until their braces got tangled. After that happened, Darth initially thought his chances with Julie were over and put his cape back on, but Julie arrived at the Stereo Shack and confessed that she loved his cape and liked him how he was. After this, he and Julie started dating, and he fired Nikki due to her not being a good employee and no longer being of interest to him romantically. Darth then showed up in "The New Guy," where he helped with the plan to get Ron to quit by creating a device that would set off every alarm in the mall at once. He then appeared in "Major Unfaithfulness," where Wayne revealed that he spends a lot of time at Underground Video and insulted him for it. After that, his technological abilities were called on in "A Crime of Fashion" when he agreed to help Caitlin sneak into Albatross & Finch after Julie argued that it was the right thing to do. He also appeared in "Girlie Boys" when Jude and Caitlin ran into him while Jude was training for his skateboarding contest with Mike Dent. His relationship with Julie hit a bump in "Snow Job." There, Julie dumped Darth because she thought that he didn't really care for her. This left both of them heartbroken on the night of the big dance; Julie went by herself, and Darth stayed at the mall. However, after a talk with Nikki, he was convinced to go to the dance and tell her how she felt. He did this by bursting in, lightsaber ready for action, and proclaiming his love for her. This won Julie back, and she ran into his arms. (This also convinced Jonesy to dump Tara Johansen when she mocked Darth and Julie, because even he thought that Julie and Darth were cute, and Darth gave him advice to go see Nikki at the mall. This led to Jonesy and Nikki restarting their relationship.) Darth's first appearance in the third season came in "Baby, You Stink" when he and Julie had a baby picture taken in the baby-maker booth and had it come out cute, much to Caitlin's annoyance. He then appeared with Julie in "Selling Out To The Burger Man," where they had glamour shots taken. After that, he appeared in "The Journal" where he mentioned one of Jen's journal entries to her. Darth demonstrated a hidden talent for wrestling in "Wrestlemania" when he managed to beat Jonesy in a wrestling match. He climbed into the ring while wearing a body-covering suit padded to make him look like he had lots of muscles, and then proceeded to lay a beatdown on Jonesy, in part by not trying to actually grab him. He won the match, became the new champion, and exposed Jonesy as a cheater (although it should be noted that Jonesy didn't know that he was cheating. Caitlin was rubbing slippery cream on him to make him unpinnable without his knowledge that it was slippery cream; he thought it was just ointment for minor pains). After this, he and Julie appeared in "Prank'd" as members of C.R.I.S.P.E.E., got a loan from Jonesy in "Another Day at the Office," and revealed that he and Julie like to do Star Wars roleplays in "How the Rent-A-Cop Stole Christmas." He also appeared in "All Pets Are Off," where Caitlin harassed him for eating a meat kebab, and in "J is For Genius," where he joined in on Nikki's plan to expose Jonesy for cheating on an IQ test. He also acted as security for the movie that was being filmed in "The One with the Cold Sore." Darth then had a main role in "Double Date," where he, Julie, Jonesy, and Nikki won tickets to see War Star Galaxy Force. He filmed the movie using a camera hidden in his helmet, and Jonesy acted as the distributor of the pirated film. He ended up giving up the DVDs when Ron threatened him with hurting his vintage action figures, hurting their value. After this, he showed up at Jude's "beach" party in "Mr. and Mr. Perfect." Darth's final appearance in Season 3 came in the last episode of Season 3, "Life Slaver." There, after Caitlin rescued him from a bully who was holding him upside down over a second-floor mall railing, Darth pledged to be Caitlin's bodyguard until he saved her life. Unfortunately, he was a completely incompetent bodyguard, and because he was hanging around with Caitlin so much, Julie got the impression that Darth had fallen in love with Caitlin. After failing to save Caitlin's life despite her faking many opportunities, he ended up making her a MyFace page, which Caitlin used to increase her dating potential, and she credited him with saving her love life, which filled his duty. However, Julie did not see this, and she started fighting Caitlin with hot sauce while Caitlin fought back with lemon juice. This battle took them up to the second level of the mall, and when Darth tried to stop them, he got hot sauce in one eye and lemon juice in the other and nearly fell over the railing. Julie grabbed him before he could fall, though, and he claimed that as a result he would stay by her side until he had reciprocated, much to Julie's delight. Darth then appeared in the first episode of Season 4, "Labour Day - Part 1." There, when Jen was stuck to the escalator because the stairs had eaten her shoelaces, Darth extorted her into saying he was attractive and then chewed off her shoelaces so that she could get free. He then appeared in "6 Teens and A Baby," where Nikki had erotic dreams about him that he found out about and bragged about. His next appearance was in "Quit It," where he played Rock Maniac and proved himself to be a better in-game frontman than Jonesy. (It's possible that he's a better frontman outside of the game, too, as Jonesy was shown to be unable to carry a tune in "A Ding from Down Under.") After that, he appeared in "The List" where he helped Wayne with his quest to get the titular list by offering his technological services, and also outgeeked Wayne by knowing a piece of extremely trivial minutia from a movie. He also wore a costume to the premiere of Blue Alien Vortex in "Out Of This World." Darth's final appearance was in the series finale, "Bye Bye Nikki? Part 2." There, he opened the gang's goodbye video for Nikki. He swung his lightsaber and ran into the camera after shouting out his goodbye. Julie then stepped in to inform Nikki that she would not be getting a goodbye kiss from Darth. The last words Darth spoke onscreen were "The Force will always be with you, Nikki!" Appearances *"Breaking Up with the Boss' Son" *"The Fake Date" *"Stupid Over Cupid" *"The (Almost) Graduate" *"Cecil B. Delusioned" *"Enter the Dragon" *"One Quiet Day" (cameo) *"It's Always Courtney, Courtney, Courtney!" (cameo) *"6teen: Dude of the Living Dead" *"Unhappy Anniversary" *"Pillow Talk" *"Midnight Madness" *"Welcome to the Darth Side" *"The New Guy" *"Major Unfaithfulness" *"A Crime of Fashion" *"Girlie Boys" *"Snow Job" *"Baby, You Stink" *"Selling Out To The Burger Man" (no lines) *"The Journal" *"Wrestlemania" *"Prank'd" *"Another Day at the Office" *"How the Rent-A-Cop Stole Christmas" *"All Pets Are Off" *"J is For Genius" *"The One with the Cold Sore" *"Double Date" *"Mr. and Mr. Perfect" (no lines) *"Life Slaver" *"Labour Day - Part 1" *"6 Teens and A Baby" *"Quit It" *"The List" *"Out Of This World" *"Bye Bye Nikki? Part 2" Trivia *Oddly, Darth calls himself a Jedi Knight, but he carries a red light saber and calls himself "Darth", which is a title for Sith Lords, the opposite of a Jedi Knight. This could be an joke on the part of the producers, a mistake on the part of the writers, or a subtle suggestion that Darth is colorblind. *Darth does impressions of people from Star Wars such as Yoda. *Darth wears a Darth Vader helmet without the mask so you can see his face. He also wears a black glove to resemble Darth Vader's robotic hand. *His full name, Darth Mall, is a play on the Star Wars character Darth Maul. It is also possible that his last name is a reference to the fact that 6teen usually takes place in the Galleria Mall. **Interestingly, Ron the Rent-a-Cop calls him "Vader," but his name references that of Darth Maul, as stated above. Of course, it's possible that Ron isn't familiar enough with Star Wars to know of Darth Maul, and as a result associates him with the most famous "Darth" character. *Darth claims to have an I.Q. of 170. *Darth is very skilled with a lightsaber. This is referenced multiple times. **This is first seen in Breaking Up with the Boss' Son, when he easily defeats Jonesy. **Although it's a dream, Darth also shows off his skills in "Dude of the Living Dead" when he decapitates and otherwise destroys several zombies with his lightsaber. Gallery Vlcsnap-2010-12-19-04h16m47s218.jpg|Darth bores Nikki. Wttds.jpg|Darth in the mirror. Vlcsnap-2010-12-19-04h38m53s151.jpg|Darth as a Greeter God. Vlcsnap-2010-12-19-04h39m10s69.jpg|Darth's makeover. Darth and Julie kiss.jpg|Darth and Julie kissing in Grind Me. Jonesy Darth Julie.png|Jonesy taking photos of Darth and Julie. Caitlin saves Darth.png|Caitlin saving Darth from being bullied. Darth and Caitlin.png|Darth guarding Caitlin. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males